


Worries

by darling_pet



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Caring, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt, Missions, One Shot, Promises, Reader-Insert, Short, Sweet, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You claim that you won’t shed tears if Loki gets himself killed on one of Thor’s peace missions, but not only are you lying to him, you’re lying to yourself.





	Worries

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

“You’ll be riding toward your death. I hope you know.”

You watch Loki as he gathers his daggers, tactfully stashing them on his person in preparation for his mission Thor had dragged him into yet again. As much as Loki has his issues with his brother, he’s always there to support him in his wild ‘peace missions.’

“Thank you for the vote of confidence,” the god chuckles.

“I’m serious,” you insist. “You always come so close to death that it’s bound to happen any time now. What if today is the day?”

“Aww, no need to worry over yours truly.” He winks at you, brushing you off.

“I’m not worried,” you denied a little too quickly, crossing your arms. “Just don’t be surprised if you get yourself killed, and I don’t shed tears over you.”

Loki frowns for a second, fastening his boots, then stands up. “Glad to know how you _really_ feel, (Y/N).” He leaves at that, looking hurt, and you can’t help but regret what you said.

 

*

 

You wait impatiently at the gates of Asgard for Loki, Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three to return. After Odin’s ravens returned with dire squawks, you knew something was wrong. It isn’t until the group finally shows up at the gates on horseback that you see them all covered in horrible battle wounds. Rushing to Loki, he starts to say something to you, but you can’t help but interrupt, raising your voice because maybe this time he’ll hear you.

“No!” you point at him. “No, I’m not going to hear it! I told you - you could have gotten yourself killed out there! Just look at you!”

“Oh, look who cares now!” he raises his voice back at you suddenly.

“I lied, okay?” you confess. “I did- no, I do care what happens to you! I always have, Loki.”

Thor and the rest of the team glance at each other, deciding it best to leave you two alone.

“But you don’t have to worry about me, darling.” Loki’s voice turns quieter, more serious. “I will always come back safe. I have to. To see you each time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: "Hey boo ! Loki x Asgardian Reader fic . In the fic the lines the reader said to Loki are : so don’t be surprised when you get yourself Killed and I don’t cry. And somewhere in the story she said: No! No I’m gonna to stand for this . I don’t wanna hear it! You could have gotten yourself Killed out there and Loki tells her something like: oh look who care! And she rely by saying: I did care and I always have. Btw love ya"


End file.
